Forgive Me, Poem
by SoulofAngel
Summary: Flippy's Poem to Flaky. FlakyxFlippy


_I was coming back from the store_

_You're walking in the rain, with no protection_

_I remember when I was walking alone_

_You remember that, do you not?_

_The rain was light but I was sick_

_Went to the hospital and came back walking_

_You saw me walking alone, with no protection_

_You got close to me and then my heart skipped a beat_

_"May I walk with you Flippy?"__ you asked me_

_I remember trembling at the very thought of you near me_

_All I could say was, 'Y-yes'_

_You held the umbrella closer to me so no rain could touch me_

_The rain was touching you only_

_Forgive me for being so foolish and only thinking of myself_

_But, I was so scared of being with you..._

_I panicked, I walked faster as you called to me_

_'Flippy!' you cried as I ignored you rudely_

_I can still remember how your face was happy_

_But I hope you have forgiven me_

_I'll return your good deed now_

_It is my turn to help you_

_When I walked near you I asked, "May I walk with you Flaky?"_

_And you said "Sure." with that sweet, soft voice_

_"My hands are really cold!" I said by accident_

_Then, you did something that made me blush_

_You grabbed my hands and said "Mine are warm."_

_We stood there, looking into each others eyes_

_Then my words slipped out "Your eyes are incredibly beautiful."_

_"Thank you." was all you could say to me afterwards_

_Your next action left me without any word at all_

_You hugged me and cried, without me knowing why_

_I didn't know what to do, but just hold you_

_Hold you and never let you go_

_You warm body touching mine for the first time_

_Is this how you feel when you hold someone you love?_

_Then I had to saying what I was feeling was true_

_My words felt slow, "Flaky, I love you"_

_You cried even louder and held me tighter_

_Your grip made me breathe harder and I feel empty_

_I feel as if I just hurt you terribly_

_You let go and ran, crying_

_When you were away you kept saying 'why?'_

_I feel as if I got to close to you_

_To close and made you believe even more_

_If I ever hurt you I'm sorry for it_

_That week, I got a letter in my mail_

_Looked at it and it said 'To Flippy, my best friend'_

_I surprise by the words and the person it was from_

_The letter read,_

_'Flippy, I'm in the hospital of east of the docks_

_I'd would love you would like to come_

_Visit me in room two fifty-one_

_Love, Flaky'_

_Got in the truck and went to the hospital_

_When to the table and asked for Flaky_

_They took me to the room where she was staying_

_When I opened the door, you stood near an open window_

_You were wearing a hospital outfit_

_But something was wrong with you_

_You turned and I saw that you were pale_

_Your eyes were surrounded by black line and_

_Your face was empty and sad_

_I never seen you like this because you were always glad_

_You ran up to me and hugged me tightly_

_Saying 'I've been poisoned by a type of venom'_

_I looked at you and saw that you weren't lying_

_'I don't have much time left to live'_

_I held you tightly and started to cry_

_The though of losing you brung a tear to me eye_

_'I wanted to tell you something I never did'_

_Then I asked what was it_

_You got close to me and made me start to shake_

_You put your face in front of mine and smiled_

_'Ever since that day we met I knew you were special_

_That feeling you made me love and hate_

_I was to young to know what love really was_

_But I thought of what love really does_

_You always made me feel I can always believe_

_But then that week of 1999_

_I found out, my life has been a lie_

_I found out I was really adopted_

_They told me that day and that's why I cried_

_You were the first to help me see_

_What life could truly mean_

_I opened my eyes since that day to be free_

_But then January 9th, 2009_

_Is when I received the bad news,_

_I was injected with a type poison that doesn't have a cure_

_They mixed up with the delivery_

_That is why I ran away when you told me you loved me_

_I'm sorry that your love was for nothing_

_I'm going to die in a couple of months  
_

_But thank you at being my first love_

_And I hope this isn't what love really does'_

_We held each other in the others arms_

_Told you that no matter what happens_

_I'll always love you_

_We kissed for the very first time_

_That's when your face finally shined_

_But it disappeared on July 15th_

_You died a virgin and said 'I wanted you to be the first'_

_I wish I could have told you my feeling at first_

_Now I'm at your tombstone saying this poem_

_Promise me you'll meet me when I come to Heaven_

_Be there to open the golden gates of peace_

_Then we'll love each other in the afterlife_

_And I also wanted to say_

_Forgive me for being so foolish and selfish_

_that one rainy night_

_i wish one day we will meet in paradise and dance the days away_

_Be there forever until the end of time_

_Just forgive me for not telling you sooner_

_Just remember,_

_This is Flippy, your best friend_

_And I'll always love you  
_


End file.
